


Kuzco and Charlotte Are Both Fabulous

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Kuzco and Charlotte Are Both Fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “You’re fabulous!” Kuzco said, as they sat together, eating.“No, you are fabulous!” Charlotte replied.Putting a plate of étouffée on the table, Naveen said, “Hey, how about you both are fabulous, yes?”The couple looked at each other and realized that he was right.





	Kuzco and Charlotte Are Both Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Anything romantic/sexual between Charlotte La Bouff and Kuzco."

Because of her connections with monarchy (being the best friend of Tiana, who was married to the Prince of Maldonia), Charlotte got to meet other royals and leaders throughout the world. And one of them was Kuzco, Emperor of Peru. He was a young guy, about her age. 

The coupling surprised members of Kuzco’s court, who had not expected Kuzco to find anybody worth of his romantic affections. But the Emperor had. And she was not royalty, but rather the daughter of a Sugar Baron in the States. A commoner, in regular terms, but as if Kuzco’s court could stop him from picking anyone he wanted. He had the right to choose anybody he wanted, as long as they consented back.

And he chose her. 

And she chose him.

“He’s an Emperor, honey! Why, that’s a level higher than a prince!” Charlotte exclaimed to Tiana. “But, I would love him even if he wasn’t!”

In the early part of their relationship, because of the distance between the Southern United States and Peru, they communicated via the Internet, with her sometimes leaving the country to visit him every couple of months. Or sometimes, he would sneak away to the United States to visit her.

And while neither of them could cook, they both had friends that were excellent at it, so it was absolutely fabulous for them. Plus, they could feed each other beignets (Kuzco really liked them!) and spinach puffs, as well as eat gumbo together. 

“You’re fabulous!” Kuzco said, as they sat together, eating.

“No, you are fabulous!” Charlotte replied.

Putting a plate of étouffée on the table, Naveen said, “Hey, how about you both are fabulous, yes?” 

The couple looked at each other and realized that he was right.


End file.
